1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a repair method of an OLED display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display of a bottom light emitting structure and a repairing method of an OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display has been recently developed as a display device for displaying images. An OLED display has a self emissive characteristic and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source. Moreover, the OLED display has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the OELD display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
A conventional OLED display may include a first electrode, a second electrode positioned on the first electrode, and an organic emission layer positioned between the first electrode and the second electrode.